


Christmas Surprise

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: This is my small secret santa for aftepes on Tumblr. The word requirements were 50-550 words.





	Christmas Surprise

Gladio ran through the streets to get to his apartment, almost slipping on several patches of ice. Iggy would give him hell if he was late again. He slid to a stop in front of his door, dropping his keys into the slush twice before the door was unlocked. He had enough time to get inside and shed his coat and scarf off before the video call with Iggy started ringing on his laptop.

 

He sat in front of the machine and answered the call. “Hey Iggy! How’s Altissia?”

 

Ignis’ face filled the screen, his cheeks pink from the cold. “Hello, Gladio. It’s rather chilly here. How are Noct and Prompto?” He smiled. 

 

Gladio gave him an answering grin. “I bet. It snowed here. Princess and Sunshine are as sappy as ever. How much longer do you have with the study abroad program? I miss you.”

 

Ignis chuckled at that. “I’ll be back a few days before Christmas for the break. While I do miss you as well, we only have a few more months.The program will be over in March. How are things there?”

 

Gladio launched into story mode about the events in Insomnia. He was so enthralled in his monologue, he didn’t didn’t hear the door of his apartment open and close. “...so that’s how Noct and Prompto ended up working at the same coffee shop. Hey Igs, where are you? That doesn’t look like your dorm room.”

 

The bespectacled man laughed outright and Gladio whipped around to see his boyfriend in the flesh.

 

Gladio stared with his mouth open before he came back to himself. “How long have you been there?”

 

“About five minutes,” Ignis said as he removed his coat and shoes.

 

He stood and jumped over the couch, pulling a giggling Ignis into his arms.

 

Ignis pulled back a little to push his glasses back into position. “Surprise.”

 

“The best surprise,” Gladio whispered before he kissed Ignis into oblivion.


End file.
